Lovely Reunion  KaiXHiro twoshot
by AmTheLion
Summary: A two shot requested by sweetychan
1. Chapter 1

**AmTheLion:**Allright so I got a request a long time ago from sweetychan. She wanted me to write a story with Kai as a uke. Well I figured it would be interesting and then I got an idea for it, so here goes… a two shot with Kai as a uke. Enjoy

Note this is set after the G revolution episode.

**Disclaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
>"Text" (person talking)<br>_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

**WARRNING!**

**This story contains yaoi, boyXboy love  
>If you don't like then don't read<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Irritation – Chapter 1<br>(KaiXHiro two shot)  
><strong>

Kai Hiwatari had never been entranced by anyone before. The fact that he found himself thinking, wondering and watching this person all the time, made him frustrated. Kai never submitted to anyone. He never lost to anyone. Except maybe Tyson, but that didn't count as far as Kai was concerned. But this person, the person who filled his mind with questions and wonder, this person was a bloody devil. This person was no other than his biggest rival's big brother, Hiro Granger. The guy was a tyrant, one of the few people in this world that could throw Kai of balance. Ofcourse, he made sure the older male didn't know that, but sometimes it made him wonder if Hiro already knew that the younger was intrigued by him. To Kai it always seemed that the BEGA coach kept a good eye on him whenever he was around, and strangely, he always knew where the two toned blue haired male was.

Today was no different. The world champion teams where gathered for some sort of reunion after the BEGA tournament. They had rented a villa in the middle of nowhere, and where going to spend the weekend together. Kai already felt miserable. He didn't even bother to pretend he was fine, getting of the buss he put on the best glare he could manage. He barely bothered to drag this bag up to the room he would be sharing with his team captain Tala. The red head knew better thank to ask about Kai's irritation, and therefore kept his focus on something else.

"Well this should be fun." He said with clear sarcasm as he dumped his stuff on one of the beds. The two toned blue haired male replied with a growl as he dumped his stuff on the floor and his body on the bed. Tala looked at him for a moment.

"Are you going to stay like this the whole weekend?" he asked with a frown. Kai mearly opened his eyes to glare at him. The red head sighed.

"Why don't you just tell him?" he finally asked.

"Excuse me?" Kai sat up and stared at his friend.

"Hiro. Why don't you just tell him he's irritating you?" the blue haired male kept staring at him for a moment.

'How did he know?' he was about to open his mouth to ask, when there was a knock on the door. In came no other than the person they were talking about, HIro Granger. Kai's glare returned more intense than before. Hiro just stared at him for a moment before he turned to Tala.

"Everyone is expected downstairs, get your team" with another look at Kai he turned and left again. The red haired male looked at Kai, unsure of what to do with his team mate. It was like pure hatred was oozing from the blue haired teen. With a sight he walked to the door.

"Come on, let's just go down." Tala said. Kai got up and stumped fuming after him.

* * *

><p>Apparently they were going to do activities to strengthen their relations. Kai saw it as another way of torturing him, especially when he came in the same group as Hiro and Brooklyn, who e knew had a crush on him ever since he beat him in the BEGA tournament. Teh orange haired male smiled at him as the group gathered around him. To make it a little better Ray was also a part of the group. Kai sighed as his old team mate sat down beside him. The other male gave him a understanding smile, knowing all to well what bothered the two toned, blue haired male. This first day each group was given an assignment to do together, Kai's group was going to clean out the storage room. When they opened the door to the storage they realized it wouldn't be an easy job. The room was filled to the roof with junk, everything from planks to buckets and fishing gear.<p>

"Right I want you to take everything out, sort it in trash and keep. Once you're done with that put all the keep items back inside" the owner said, clearly pleased he didn't have to do this job himself. Kai's mood got worse and worse. The storage room was big, but so full that had to walk close to each other why cleaning out. To his frustration he seemed to always end up close to Hiro. At the same time Brooklyn was trying to get his attention. He was about to break, and Rey noticed.

"If you want you can take a rest Kai." He said with a small smile. The other male sighed.

"Thanks Ray, but I'm fine." He said as he turned to go back into the storage room. He walked over to one of the corners where a bunch of iron pipes and a box with tools. The two toned blue haired male took hold of the toolbox and lifted it up to carry it outside. He had just turned around when Hiro came running towards him.

"Watch out!" There was a loud noise from all the iron pipes crashing to the floor. Then everything went quiet. The rest of the group came running.

"Kai, Hiro are you okey?" Rey asked. Kai had closed his eyes when he had noticed the falling pipes. Hiro had thrown them both to the floor so when the youngest male opened his eyes he was looking up at the older Granger's face. A deep blush came across Kai's face when he realized Hiro was leaning over him, but then he noticed the older male's expression. He was clearly in pain. Then Kai understood why he hadn't felt the iron pipes, because the other male had taken the whole blow himself.

"Hiro, you..."

"I know. But I couldn't let you get hurt." He said trying to smile true the pain.

* * *

><p>"Hiro! What happened?" Tyson came running towards the two males. Kai was supporting Hiro as the older male was trying his best not to flinch.<p>

"It was just an accident Tyson. I'm fine I just need some rest." The older Granger said comforting. Kai just stared at the ground. Hiro managed to calm the other down so they managed to sneek of to a quiet room where Kai helped him down on a couch. He hurried to get the first-aid kit and helped the older male off with his shirt. The two toned, blue haired male turned pale. Hiro's whole back was covered in huge soar bruises.

"Sorry." He whispered. Hiro turned, with a small flinch, and looked at him.

"It wasn't your fault." The older male said. Kai stared at the ground, not able to look at him.

"Kai." Gently leaning forward as he lifted the younger male's chin, Hiro gave Kai a deep, passionate kiss. Kai's heart pounded in his chest and he could feel the heat spread trueout his body. But before he managed to reply or protest, Hiro broke the kiss. The older male looked at him.

"Are you still going to act like you hate me?" he then ask. Kai didn't reply, his lips was still tingling from the sensation of the kiss. Hiro got uncertain.

"Or did you give in to Brooklyn's preasure?" he asked in a low voice. The younger still didn't reply. Hiro gave him a small smile before turning his back to him again.

"I see. I guess I was wrong then." He said, more to himself than Kai. The two toned blue haired male didn't know what to do, so he just sat there staring at Hiro's bruised back.

* * *

><p><strong>AmTheLion:<strong>That was the first chapter of my Kai uke two shot. Hope you enjoyed reading it, and keep looking out for the next and final chapter.

**Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AmTheLion:**Here's the second and final chapter of my two shot for sweetychan. Hope you'll like it.

Note this is set after the G revolution episode.

**Disclaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
>"Text" (person talking)<br>_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

**WARRNING!**

**This story contains yaoi, boyXboy love  
>If you don't like then don't read<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Admitting – Chapter 2<br>(KaiXHiro two shot)  
><strong>

It has been a few days since the accident in the storage house. Kai had been distracted. His mind had been on Hiro and the thing that had happened that day.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you still going to act like you hate me?" he then ask. Kai didn't reply, his lips was still tingling from the sensation of the kiss. Hiro got uncertain.<em>

"_Or did you give in to Brooklyn's preasure?" he asked in a low voice. The younger still didn't reply. Hiro gave him a small smile before turning his back to him again._

"_I see. I guess I was wrong then." He said, more to himself than Kai. The two toned blue haired male didn't know what to do, so he just sat there staring at Hiro's bruised back._

* * *

><p>The older male's expression was still clear in the younger mind. He had looked hurt, even if he had tried to hide it. Kai hadn't been able to look at Hiro since then. Not that he had had the chance since the older male had stayed in bed most of the time since then. Tyson had told everyone that teh bruises was much better, but that his brother still seemed hurt about something. The two toned blue haired male had a feeling he knew what it was.<p>

"Why don't you go and see him? We're going home tomorrow. Don't you want to fix it by then?" Tala asked his somewhat depressed roommate.

"What you mean fix it? It's nothing I can do about it." The other male replied. The red haired male looked at him.

"Stop pretending like you don't care Kai. I know what happened between you two. Declining him like that, of course he would be depressed. Especially when he was right about his suspicion." A pair of ice blue eyes landed on Kai. The other male didn't reply, just stared at the floor. Tala sighed and walked over to his friend, grabbed his chin, lifted it up and pressed his lips against his. At first Kai was shocked, but then realized who was kissing him and pushed the red haired male away.

"What was that for?" he asked irritated.

"You didn't want to push Hiro away did you?" Tala asked. The two toned blue haired male stared at his friend, Tala grinned.

"Just go to him. It won't hurt you to get a boyfriend Kai." With that the red haired male turned around and left the room to find his own boyfriend. Kai was left behind to his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>The two toned blue haired male was on his way to Hiro's room. He was walking slowly, nervous of what would happen when he got there. Which irritated him. He wasn't some kind of lovesick high school girl. He was Kai Hiwatari one of the best bladders in the world, he had nothing to be worried or nervous about. He was never nervous before a match, so why now? A sigh escaped his lips.<p>

"You seem worried about something?" a gentle, calm voice said. Turning towards the voice Kai found himself facing Brooklyn.

"You're going to see Hiro right?" his voice was still gentle and calm. Kai nodded. Teh ginger male smiled at him.

"I know that it's him you love. So don't worry. I've known that since Hiro's accident." Kai looked at him, not understanding what the other male wanted.

"I'm giving up. Just thought it would make you more relaxed to know." Brooklyn then said before turning around and walking away. A small spread across Kai's lips.

"Thank you Brooklyn." He said as the other male turned the corner, also smiling. More relaxed and certain, Kai continued on his way to Hiro's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Kai opened the door to Hiro's room and walked in. He hadn't even knocked. The older male sat up with surprise and a small flinch.<p>

"Kai, what are you..." the two toned, blue haired male was by the bed in a flash. He had decided not to restrain himself anymore. So without hesitation Kai pressed his lips firmly against Hiro's. The older male got so surprised he fell back down on the bed, making him flinch once again from the bruises on his back. Kai broke the kiss and looked at the male beneath him.

"You should take it easy. It will hurt you to get to excited in your state." He said with a grin. Hiro stared at him for a moment, then a small smile came over his lips.

"I thought you..."

"See that's your problem Hiro. You think too much." Kai replied and leaned down, stopping inches from the other male's lips. Hiro smiled.

"So is Kai Hiwatari finally mine now then?" a deep blush spread across Kai's cheeks.

"Like he would belong to anyone else." Hiro's smile widened and he gently pushed the younger closer to him, once again closing the gap between them.

Kai stayed in Hiro's room for the rest of the day and into the night. Hiro kept him close all the time with his arms wrapped around him. Kai on the other hand was very careful with his boyfriend.

"Kai I'm not that hurt." Hiro said with a smile as the two toned blue haired male avoided touching his back yet again that evening. Kai gave him a small glare.

"You still flinch when just moving Hiro. So don't tell me it doesn't hurt." The younger male replied and gave the older male a small peek on the lips. Hiro groaned and tightened his grip around his boyfriend.

"Wish it didn't because then I could claim you completely." He said with a grin and nibbled on the younger male's ear, making Kai breath out in a light moan. But then he suddenly pushed Hiro back down on the bed, gently so he wouldn't feel the bruises too much. Then he swung his legs onto the bed as well and lay down as close as possible to the older male. Outside of the window the sky was now completely black and the stars was one by one appearing on the dark background. Hiro wrapped an arm around the younger's waist and they snuggled up close to each other. The older made a happy sigh and closed his eyes, feeling sleep coming to him.

"Brooklyn told me on the way here that he's giving up." Kai said, catching Hiro's attention again.

"Really. Did he say why?"

"He said he knew I wanted you and not him. But I have a feeling it was another reason he gave up as well."

"It was another reason." The older said with a smile.

"Really? What?"

"Garland." Hiro said and looked amused at Kai.

"Garland? Meaning?" The younger looked suspicious at his boyfriend.

"Meaning Garland finally told Brooklyn that he likes him." Hiro said smiling brightly at Kai's surprised expression.

"Yeh, those two are closer than most of us know." He continued. The two toned blue haired male grinned.

"Something tells me you had something to do with him confessing, or what?"

"Maybe." The other replied grinning as well. Kai pulled the older male closer and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. Hiro replied with much enthusiasm and was suddenly on top of the younger. When they broke the kiss, both was grinning wildly.

"What are you up to now Hiro?" Kai asked.

"I might be a bit injured, but not enough to keep me off my boyfriend when he so willingly crawls into my bed." Hiro replied before leaning down and kissing Kai again. No doubt the last night of the get together would be a heated one.

* * *

><p><strong>AmTheLion:<strong>That was the second chapter of my Kai uke two shot. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
